


Red Plastic Cups and Cigarettes

by yeahllow



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Other, Young Carol, carol denning x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahllow/pseuds/yeahllow
Summary: A musty living room filled with sweaty, horny teenagers have a silver lining- that silver sometimes wears glasses





	Red Plastic Cups and Cigarettes

You tapped the ball of your foot onto the old carpet of a classmate’s parentless living room filled with horny, sweaty teenagers. Some part of you wanted to embrace in the rebellion of being a teenager and say ‘fuck it’ and go to a party where you know damn well will be filled with bad decisions and traces of cocaine. Hoots and hollers were heard all around the house over the booming speakers blaring rock music that made you feel the bass radiate through the rubber soles of your party boots. With shoulders bumping into you with slurred ‘sorrys’ following suite, you bend down slightly to scratch your black hosiery covered leg-sweat and tights do not mix. As you shot back up, your eyes locked with a pair of glasses from across the way, leaning against the kitchen counter. The already muffled music became white noise as the pair of glasses that caught your gaze nodded at you knowingly and took a swig out of her plastic cup, causing you to look down into your own-swirling it a little bit. You never really enjoyed alcohol, didn’t like the burn. But, you needed a distraction so you slammed the rest of your cup back-the nostalgia of isopropyl filling your nostrils, causing you to cringe and exhale, “fuck”. As you tried to look around the room for any empty corner considering all the couch cushions were being laced with bad memories and sloppy handjobs, your eyes met hers again. She shook her head and ran her hand through her brown-teetering on auburn hair. You couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or your young hormones going into a rage, but your cheeks started to burn. The girl fished something about of her heavy jacket, held it up and gestured it toward you, and swam her way through the ocean of people to get to the glass door leading to the outside. It was a cigarette. Biting your lip in contemplation, you tapped your fingers against the plastic cup and narrowed your eyes at the glass door, the shadow of her smoke against the backyard flood light slowly entering your psyche. While muttering soft “excuse me”s and shooting semi sorry smiles to drunk people you will see in the hall the next monday, you finally made your way to the portal to all of your frowned upon choices. While opening the door with both of your hands, you snuck outside and closed it with a huff.  
“So the hotcakes finally decided to come off the stove-” The glasses laughed, smoke escaping between her lips as she lowered the cigarette, her foot flat against the house as the rest of her leaned against it. 

“Do I look like breakfast to you?” you smiled at her, watching her run her tongue across her bottom teeth in a way that made you uneasy. 

“I dunno, just depends on how early you plan on leaving in the morning?” Glasses said as she took another long drag of her cigarette, keeping the smoke in the back of her throat for a beat before letting some out of her nose, then a small stream through her teeth.

“Y/N. You?” 

She cocks her head as she looks up at you through her eyelashes, sticking her tongue in her cheek.

“Carol.” She replies, limply gesturing the cigarette toward you as an offering.

Smirking, you take the cigarette from her fingers into yours, placing it between your lips and drawing enough smoke from it to impress. You hand it back to Carol before blowing the smoke in her face, wickedly laughing. She joins in on the laughter.

“If you do that again I might kill ya-” She sneered as she took another hit, maintaining eye contact.

You cross your arms and look her up and down.

“Come here-” She beckoned around her cigarette.

Obeying, you shuffled closer to her as she fished something out of your pocket and pushed it into your open palm.

“I don’t wanna lose touch-” She smirked, the smoke seeping out.

You clutched the waxy number containing lollipop wrapper in your hand and mouthed “okay”-trying to whisper but too stunned for sounds to come out.

Your heart was beating in your chest but something in you enjoyed what you saw through the glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you liked this, follow my carol blog @sapphicarolden


End file.
